Juvia
by MissInvisiVincible
Summary: Sometimes, the heart's not enough.


**Juvia**

"Sometimes, the heart's not enough."

She is a weird girl. No matter where I go, she follows me around like a lost puppy; with that bright smile and eyes that radiates that of the sun. Her long blue hair, bounce like an ocean current as she runs next to me while calling my name as if it was the most precious thing.

_But what is wrong with me?_

She is the best girl, if not the perfect girl to fall in love with. Forget about her obsessive behavior. I know all of her good points, and my hands and feet wouldn't be enough to count all of them. Her kind hearted soul resounds everywhere when she's with me.

It was a week before when she stopped coming towards me when I'm in the vicinity. She tried to ignore me when I grab her attention. She didn't pester me to join her on a mission. The longest time that she was not with me is only when she goes on a mission with Gajeel or by herself.

It made me wonder if I had done something wrong. But then again, it's not as if I ever did anything about her affection. I realized that I was always selfish about my own sentiments. I never gave her any hint or idea about what I was feeling.

_Is she tired of me?_

The thought alone made my body run cold. Even if it was my own element, it made me freeze especially inside the center of my body.

"_Why not give her a clear-cut response?" _a memory of mine resurfaced from a certain red-head mage.

It wasn't because I don't feel anything towards her. I know that this girl is special to me. Before I met her, I didn't think I would be able to think about a girl who would make me smile. She pushed herself into my world of darkness. She tried to get to know me, to open me up on every layer that I shut down towards anyone who attempted. She became the light to my soul that's been burning with desire for revenge.

It wasn't her. It was me who is scared to fall in love with her. I pushed her away when she gets too close. I hurt her feelings whenever I rejected the things that she made for me. I thought that she will stay away, but she kept on coming back to me; like a moth attracted to a fire that will burn her.

I am scared. I am afraid to lose her. She eventually became my world, without me knowing. She already clung into my heart like a lucky charm. She was able to unlatch the keys through my heart that I carefully buried deep down.

_What if I already lost her?_

The words that echoed inside my head made my world stopped. It paralyzed my body followed by my senses. I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her. I don't have the time to be endlessly walking here.

Before I knew it, my mind was set to find her. I wasn't aware when my feet went from walking, to running as if my life depended on it. The snow kept falling, as it felt like frostbite crawling through my skin.

I round the corner, endlessly going circles throughout the town. I have to find her before I lose my mind. She doesn't know how much her actions affect me. She didn't know how important she is to me. She couldn't, because I never told her. I never gave her anything. She never expected me to.

As my thoughts increase, my body got hotter. I wanted to remove every single fabric that is clinging into me. I wanted to stop this nasty suspicion inside my head. I wanted to find her.

_Juvia._

I focused on her name. I repeated it like a mantra. It made me sane. It gave me the energy that I was losing through my whirlwind of contemplation. I huffed as the snow increases.

As I got into another alley, a visibly blueish hair appeared at the far end. There she is, with her back facing me, walking away. I know it was her. That cerulean blue hair, waving as she strides forward, will never be anyone else but hers.

"Juvia!" I shouted, trying to catch up to her before I lose her again.

I ran as fast as I can, calling her name. I stopped thinking, I threw away all of the endless brooding on my brain. I can't think of anything else but her. I realize that more than anyone, I was afraid to lose her. I was scared that she will never look at me the same way again. I didn't want to find myself lost in despair. I don't want to regret.

I was almost there. My body acted on its own as I hugged her behind. She is always warm; she felt like molten lava that consistently thaws my soul. She looked behind staring right into my eyes, as she held my arm.

"Gray-sama?" her face was full of questions. It was asking me.

I wanted to ask her as well. I seek the answers to how she was able to withstand me for five years, on how she was able to love someone like me. I doubted her devotion to me.

"Are you tired of me?" I whispered through her hair.

"Uhm. What?" her brows wrinkled, full of confusion. Her eyes looked inside my own. They are like a river as it sparkles, as if they possess a story inside. She removed my arms around her though I was reluctant to let go, facing me as she holds my arm to reconfirm what I uttered.

"Are you tired of me?" I asked again, with the most serious voice I could muster. The words echoed inside my heart. Her face was full of different emotions that I cannot decipher. Her hold on my arm faltered.

"W-wait. Gray-sama I don't-" she doesn't know how to respond to my ridiculous question.

I calmly removed her hands on my arms, as I reached upwards going to her face, cupping her cheeks. I moved a little closer, gently caressing her. A warm rosy tint spread across her face as she squirmed through my hold. I slowly close the distance of her head and mine. My nose touching the tip of hers, as her hands unconsciously grabbed my arms on the way.

"I can't wait anymore."

I've had enough of waiting. I know she does as well. She may not show it, but her eyes give it away. Whenever I tried to put some distance on us, or when her affection overwhelmed me, her eyes lost their spark for a moment. I know I hurt her more than anyone. I know the sadness that she felt is because of me.

Steadily, I reduced the distance between us. I love her. I know I do for a long time now. I'm not good with words. But I might be able to convey the fondness that I am feeling towards her through my actions. I wanted her to know. Not tomorrow, or later, but today.

My thumb brush against her sweet, plump lips. She shivered as I did. Leaning closer, I gave her a chaste kiss, she received it with wide eyes.

It wasn't enough.

I leaned again, deepening the kiss as her eyes closed, mimicking mine.

_This is for the years you've spent on loving me, through all of the time that you wished I was yours. I wanted you to know, I am always yours._

She looked at me lovingly, I closed in again giving her a long one this time.

_This is for the patience you had, for putting up with me. You taught me that no matter how hard it gets, you will stay by my side. I wanted you to know, I am thankful for you not giving up on me._

A tear fell from her cheek, I chased it with my lips.

_This is for the moments you've cried over me, worrying about me. I am in debt on how many times you've sacrificed yourself just for me to live. I wanted you to know, I will always do the same with you._

I reached for her lips one last time.

_This is for you, to know that I cannot live without your presence beside me. I wanted you to know, you make my heart full. You are the person that makes my world whole. Without you in it, I will be devastated._

Her knees gave away as I go down with her, supporting her weight. She cried, while smiling at me.

"Juvia received them, wholeheartedly."

I forgot where we were, I didn't care who sees. She deserves more than what I did after all. From this moment on, I will try to be at the same pace as her.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Why did Juvia avoided Gray? Because Mira told her. Lol. XD


End file.
